


Connected Magic

by AbelineGrace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, No Smut, abilities, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: -WIP-
Relationships: (maybe) - Relationship, LAMP - Relationship, i dont remember-
Kudos: 5





	1. World Information

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS CHAPTER IS THE WORLDS INFORMATION, AKA IT'S FULL OF SPOILERS**

THIS CONTAINS LIKE

A LOT OF SPOILERS

like this is literally my notes, the plot, shit like that

Basic Plot

In a world where people have evolved to have abilities that, in the year we're in, would be considered impossible, Virgil, Roman, Logan and Patton are all humans that don't know each other, they go to an ordinary high school, have ordinary bullies Janus and Remus with just one teensy little thing

They're all a little different from the bunch

You see, everybody has one ability. Not two, not three, and certainly nobody shares one.

Abilities-

These four all have their own abilities. Virgil with Heightened Senses, Patton with Empathy, Roman with Heightened Athletics and Logan with Telekinesis.

Their abilities are considered basic and low level- however

They also have a shared set of abilities. The four can communicate telepathically (only with each other and only once they've met), teleport to each other's locations and when together have a second set of abilities (not all four have to be together but not all four have have secondary abilities if not all four are together)

Virgil has Electrokinesis, Patton with Geokinesis, Roman with Pyrokinesis and Logan with Cryokinesis

Their secondary abilities are considered strong and rare

Other notes-

Remus has illusions and Janus has shapeshifting

As time goes on their secondary abilities begin to leave marks, Virgil gets lichtenberg scars, Roman gets burns, Logan gets controlled Frostbite (as in it doesn't spread unless he's using his abilities excessively) and Patton gets little flowers that begins to grow on his skin (not like out of it just- it looks like someone glued the tops of flowers onto his skin)

Virgil has two nice moms

Patton has two dads and one is abusive

Logan has normal parents that are barely around

Roman has two moms that are mentally abusive but are barely around anyways


	2. Chpt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication
> 
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head [I said angst, right?]

Virgil lay sprawled out in his bed, his moms both outside his door trying to get him to come out of the room and go to school.

Virgil has always hated school, it gave him horrible anxiety and he'd spent seventh and eighth grade being cyber schooled. His moms were trying to get him back into normal school and he was locking himself in his room in denial.

(Virgil is adopted, he has two moms- Lucielle and Cynthia, Lucielle has wings and Cynthia is a healer)

"I said I don't wanna go, you can't make me" he basically whined. He knew he wouldn't win this battle- which is why he was already dressed and ready to go but it was worth a shot

"Yes we can, Mister, let's go. Now" he heard his mom snap. (Mom = Lucielle, Ma = Cynthia)

Virgil sighed and began to get up when his mom slammed into the door. He winced "I'm coming! You're gonna blow out my ears" he huffed, fixing his hair to hang over his eyes.

His combat boots clicked on the ground, he grabbed his black messenger bag off the hook and unlocked his door "I wanna walk" he grumbled and his moms nodded.

"You know how to get there?" Ma asked, Virgil nodded

"Got a gps if I loose my way" he replies, giving a small smile as an afterthought before heading downstairs and leaving the house.

-=-

Arriving at the school Virgil looked around the large building and swallowed hard in worry. He cowered a bit at all the people outside.

Suddenly a boy came up to him, he had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and freckles. His outfit was a light blue polo and tan slacks.

A bright smile was across his face "Hey! Welcome to our school! I'm Patton, you're welcoming buddy and tour guide!"

Virgil stepped back, both overwhelmed by how loud he was being and surging with anxiety at the stranger.

Patton noticed the response and stepped back "Sorry!" He laughed awkwardly "Uhm- can I show you around?"

Virgil took a second to look him up and down some more before nodded hesitantly.

"Cool! What's your name?" He asked as he began walking

"I'm Virgil" Virgil responded, following

"That's a cool name! What's your ability?" He continued, the two walking up the path to the school

"Heightened Senses" Virgil responded, now hunched and with his hands in his hoodie pockets. His headphones were around his neck and he was tempted to pop them on and just ignore this guy.

"Oh! That's cool, I have Empathy. Pretty basic" he replied happily, Virgil sparked with anxiety at that but Patton didn't seem to respond to it and Virgil raised a brow.

He'd done plenty of research on abilities and someone with Empathy just means you can feel or sense another's feelings, perhaps he has control over it? Or maybe a lack there of..

Virgil had gotten lost in his thoughts and was brought back by the realization they were in the school now and Patton had already gone through part of it.

Virgil had caught nothing of what had happened but he'll live with it, he blinked a few times to fully return to reality and looked at Patton from the wall.

"You okay?" Patton asked, pausing his tour.

"Yeah- sorry" Virgil responded quickly, looking down a bit.

Patton smiles gently before returning to the tour.

-=-

It took Virgil a while to get used to public school again. It didn't help he had like no control of his abilities so everything was so loud.

Patton was his only friend other than a few teachers, he was doing well in most classes (other than the control class, clearly)

He had gathered a few bullies and few people even came close to liking him.

Today, Patton and him were going to the catfe near the school. It's a cafe with cats in it (they're fucking adorable seriously)

Virgil had reluctantly agreed to meet some of Patton's friendly, mainly just the close ones.

"Patton, slow down!" Virgil laughed as Patton ran ahead.

He did so and apologized quickly, saying he was "Just so excited to see the kitties!"

Virgil laughed at this and walked with him the rest of the way.

They were now sitting in said catfe, Virgil was holding a sleeping black kitten and Patton was playing with a cute grey cat with darker grey stripes.

In front of the blonde was a mug of hot cocoa and Virgil had a coffee. "You're sure they're coming?" Virgil asked hesitantly

_'They probably hear who they were meeting and decided not to come'_

Virgil winced a bit and Patton looked at him a tad sympathetically "Yeah! They'll come, Roman's probably still getting-" the bell on the door rung, showing Roman rubbing the hand sanitizing into his hands and Logan adjusting his glasses.

Virgil had seen what they looked like in a photo but damn Roman was hotter in person.

(Catfes {or are least the one I've been to} make you sanitize your hands before go in)

"Patton!" Roman called happily, wiping his hands on his jeans and coming over "Oh I'm so glad to see you! And to be back finally" he gave Patton a hug while Logan came and stood nearby

"Yes, Roman is right, it is nice to be back" he cleared his throat a bit.

"Oh, I got a bunch of photos of our trip for you to see later!" Roman gushed before taking notice of Virgil who had taken to petting the kitten instead of paying attention, primarily tuning out the shouting.

"Hey! You must be Virgil, I'm Roman" Roman greeted, holding a hand out.

Virgil took a second but eventually jolted and looked to him "Hey" he replied quickly, blinking a few times and shaking his hand "Youre Logan, right?" He asked, looking to the other

Logan nodded "Greetings"

Virgil gave a small smile in return and nodded his hand, wiping his hand on his jeans after shaking Roman's hand.

Roman raised a brow but said nothing, maybe a tiny bit offended but the kid was weird, so he shouldn't be surprised.

Virgil sighed a bit "One second" he said, getting up (and totally taking the cat with him) and heading off to the side to call his ma

It rung for a few before heard "Yes darling?" From the other end

"Ma, can I get a cat?" He asked, leaning on the wall.

There was laughter followed by "Sure honey, but you'll have to take care of it!"

Virgil hummed "Alright! Prepare to see him when I bring him home" he replied, hanging up the phone and stuffing it in his pocket before heading over to one of the staff.

"Excuse me, but is this little guy up for adoption? I remember you guys letting the cats get adopted but-"

"He is, actually!" She smiled, cutting off his rambling a bit. "Would you like him?"

Virgil laughed a little and nodded "Yeah, I'm not entirely sure how this works though"

NEITHER DO I SO MINI TINY ITSY BITSY TIME SKIP

Virgil walked over to the group, the kitten chillin in his shoulder "Sorry, I just adopted a cat" he said randomly, knowing it was a hasty decision.


	3. Chpt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication
> 
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head

Everybody looked at him and Patton giggled a bit, the happiness Virgil felt radiating off him "His name's Zapp and he's fucking adorable" he introduced the kitten who peaked its bright yellow eyes open before closing them and looking away.

"Language" Patton scolded before giggling, Roman chuckled and Logan was smirking slightly, but Roman and Patton knew that he'd be laughing if he wasn't soulless (not really)

"The sun is setting, shall we head home?" Logan spoke up

"Awe, but you guys barely got to hang out with Virgil!"

Virgil awkwardly fiddled with his hands- this definitely wasn't tOtally not on purpose- surely not nOt aT aLlL

"We can walk home together" Roman suggested

Patton gasped and clapped, nodding happily "Oh! By the way Virgil, Roman has heightened athletics and Logan has tekelinekenes" he said, totally butchering Logan's ability

"Telekinesis" Logan correctly quickly, Virgil's confused expression cleared up quickly and everybody laughed a bit as they headed out of the catfe

-=-

They walked back together, stopped by the store so Virgil could buy food and shit for the cat he now owned, and as unrealistic and dumb it is to have them live nearby

THEY LIVE NEARBY

AHeM

Virgil's house was the first they got to and before they left Patton convinced everybody to hug.

A weird shock went through everybody but nobody said anything, Virgil just headed into the house.

He locked the door behind him "I'm home! Come meet your new cat!"

Cynthia can running down with Lucielle behind her looked confused and mildly annoyed

Virgil pulled Zapp off his shoulder, the kitten fitting in his hands "This is Zapp" he introduced, holding the still sleeping cat out for them to see

"Why didn't you ask-"

"I said he could get it" Cynthia cut her wife off, petting the kitten "He'll take care of it!" She insisted once she noticed the disapproving look

Lucielle sighed "He is cute" she mumbled, the kitten stretched and mewed a bit, looking up at them with his yellow eyes.

Virgil chuckled a little at his moms before yawning "I'm gonna go set him up and go to sleep" he informed, setting the kitten back on his shoulder. "See you in the morning" he called, heading for the stairs.

He did as he said he would've rearranging his room a bit and setting up the food and water dishes, a cat bed and setting the cat food and a basket of toys in the corner. He set the litter box in the bathroom and showed the kitten where it was.

He left his door open a crack and hopped into his bed, not bothering changing into pajamas, he was exhausted and fell asleep just in time to feel Zapp climb onto the bed and curl up with him.

Zapp was still there when he woke up and he chuckled lightly, sitting up and stretching out then slouching and looking around his room slightly.

Everything was normal, he felt like shit as usual and was dreading the oncoming day and-

Was that-

Singing..?

It sounded like Roman-

"What the fuck-" Virgil said, being no stranger to talking to himself.

There was a shriek that sounded like it was in his head and he winced _"Virgil?!"_ Came a voice, most definitely Roman

"Why are you in my head?!" Virgil called, putting his hands on the side of it. This was it, he'd finally gone crazy.

_"Why are you in mine?!"_

_"Guys..?"_

Virgil furrowed his brows.

Was that Patton

_"Pat?"_ Both Roman and Virgil hesitantly responded

_"Roman? Virgil?"_

_"It appears we are all capable of communication, yes"_

"What the actual fucking fuck" Virgil responded, two of these people were absolute strangers and this had never happened before.

There was a knock at his door "Yeah?" He called in response.

It was pulled open to reveal his mom, "Breakfast, kid" she called, "And uh- are you good..?"

"I think I've finally gone crazy" he sighed, slouching and looking at her a little desperately

"I'll get your other mom" she responded, leaving.

_"Who was that?"_

"My mom-" he responded quietly just before Cynthia peaked through the door and he got out of bed and gave her a hug.

Cynthia took a step back and laughed "Hey, kiddo" she called, rubbing his back lightly "You alright?"

"I'm going crazy" he mumbled

_"I'm fairly certain none of us are crazy-"_ Roman called

"Awe, kiddo, what's that mean?"

Virgil frowned, if they could hear everything that was going on he didn't want to say any of this out loud

'Voices' he signed, 'But not mine, friends'

His mother looked a little surprised but said nothing.

_"Think he's alright?"_ Patton asked

_"Eh he's probably fine"_ Roman responded

Virgil huffed a bit and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Do you wanna go back?" His mother asked gently, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil contemplated it, but inevitably shook his head

_"Go back where?"_

"Okay, well, school starts soon sweetie" she gently rubbed his arms arms and kissed him on the forehead before heading for the stairs.

"Well she's gonna be worried forever" he grumbled, closing his door "You three think there's any way to limit the shit you can hear from me?"

_"Possibly, I can do some research on this during my free period. Until then however try simply a mental barrier"_ Logan suggested

Virgil hummed in response and flopped onto the bed, Zapp crawling up onto his chest and curling up again. Virgil chuckled lightly and closed his eyes again, both cause he was tired and he was gonna see if he could put up a 'mental block'

He sat there for a while before eventually sighing and sitting up. He spent a few minutes seeing if he could get the others attention. They were chatting but didn't seem to be noticing him. He smirked a bit and dropped the barrier "Think it worked" he notified Logan

_"Oh?"_

"The mental barrier, just though I'd let you guys know" he responded before puttin it back up.

He checked the weather and switched out of his hoodie and into a purple-black flannel jacket with a hood on it

He looked in the mirror and fixed his makeup before grabbing his phone, headphones that he wrapped around his neck and then swinging his bag over his shoulder.


	4. Chpt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication  
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head

He was about to leave before he hesitantly grabbed a baggy of cat food and picked up Zapp, setting him in an empty pocket in his bag.

His moms had looked to him worriedly before he left and he just smiled a little hesitantly and waved.

When he showed up at school he was late and he saw the group waiting for him at the gates "Virgil!" Patton shouted, running over and giving him a hug

Virgil winced a bit, he didn't hug back but didn't pull away.

Once Patton let go and stepped back to the rest of the group it got awkwardly silent, Virgil spoke up first "So am I crazy, or-?"

"That depends, just that we can communicate with each other without being near each other or something else?" Roman asked

Virgil chuckled a little "Kay, that's reassuring" he responded, stretching out a bit and yawning "Agh I don't wanna be here" he mumbles

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Virgil sighed after a beat of silence, turned around, and started walking away from the schoo

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, catching up with him.

Logan and Patton looked at each other, sighed a bit and followed.

-=-

Virgil had been quiet the entire walk but still was leading the way, they arrived at the park and he walked to the back of it, where the forest was, and headed in there a bit before crawling into a little den thing he'd found and made a little home.

"Woah" Roman whispered when they got in, Virgil hopped onto the mattress he had in there, the ground was covered in multiple blankets so it was like a floor. He had a lil pantry with some food and stuff.

Virgil leaned against one of the trees that surrounded the den, "So" he started "We can communicate telepathically" he started, "Why?"

Virgil pulled Zapp out of his bag, gently petting the kitten and setting it in his lap. "I read something about shared abilities, allow me to do some research" Logan replies, pulling his laptop and mouse out of his bag.

Patton and Roman looked at each other and then to Virgil before starting up a quiet conversation with each other.

_'They think you're crazy, Logan's probably lying just to make you feel better'_

Virgil took a breath and looked up at the wall

'Patton and Roman think you're insane and are gonna try and kill them'

_'They know you're crazy'_

Virgil jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Patton looked at him with a sad smile "You alright, kiddo?" He asked gently

Virgil blinked a couple times and hummed "Fine" he mumbled

_'You're just wasting his time'_

_'You're hurting him'_

_'He hates you for this'_

"Virgil, look at me" Patton called, Virgil hadn't realized he'd looked away

_'He thinks you're an idiot'_

_'You're crazy, he's gonna tell you they're leaving and never want to see you again'_

The voices were getting louder, it was hard to hear Patton.

Virgil cleared his throat and shook his head a bit, blinking. Patton had stepped back a bit.

Virgil shuffled through his bag for his phone, gently picked Zapp up and left the den to call his ma.

"Ma?" He called quietly once she picked up

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Virgil sighed, he didn't even know why he called her.

Virgil slid down the tree he was leaning against and sat on the forest floor "I don't know" he mumbled, wiping his eyes

_'Crybaby'_

"Oh- kiddo, do you want me to come get you?"

Virgil sighed "No- I don't know why I called you" he mumbled

"Alright.. you can have me come get you if you need it, okay?"

"I think I wanna go back soon.." he told her "But I have to go- uhm- I'll talk to you at home" he hung up on her, seeing Patton crawling out of the den and looking at him worriedly.

"Hey" Patton smiled a bit "I can feel your anxiety" he informed "I just want to help"

Virgil looked away a bit "I'll be fine" he sighed "If i were crazy, would you still be my friend?"

Patton raised a brow "That depends on what type of crazy" Logan came out of the den "But I found something, perhaps touchy-feely time can wait" he said if not a bit mockingly.

The two nodded and headed back inside, Logan set his laptop down and began explaining that, it's incredibly rare and there's only a couple recorded instances but sometimes a pair or group of people will share a telepathic connection and a set of abilities.

That's the gist of it though, it's a lot more boring when Logan explains it.

"Okay- so- a second set of abilities?" Virgil spoke up, sitting criss cross on the bed.

"Yeah, typically they are strong abilities like elements"

"How do we find out what they are?" Roman inquired

"Likely the same way we discovered our initial abilities" Logan replied

"So dicking around until something happens?" Virgil asked

"Language!" Patton called causing everybody to chuckle.

Virgil sighed and leaned back, "Okay, so I'm not crazy, but I'm apart of a group that's so rare it could be considered a fairy tail so everybody else will still find us insane"

Everybody looked at him hesitantly and he quickly apologized, running a hand through his hair.

They stayed there for the rest of the school day, the rest of the afternoon and into the night

Virgil was planning on spending the night when he first got there, the others were not.

Logan left around eight, Patton left around seven and Roman didn't want to leave Virgil alone.

"We have a telepathic connection, Princey, I'm never left alone from you guys" he grumbled, currently laying on his side back to Roman who had settled on the ground.

"I don't care, I'm staying here, deal with it" Roman responded, pulling out his phone.

Virgil sighed and grabbed a blanket and pillow off the stack at the end of his mattress and throwing it at Roman, pulling his own blanket over himself and pulling his phone out as well.

Roman made a sound as the pillow smacked him in the face, huffed and made his bed up.


	5. Chpt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication  
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head

Virgil was up most of the night, both with anxiety and his plain insomnia.

He was woken a few hours after he'd finally fallen asleep by Roman who looked like he'd been up a while "We still have school" he informed.

Virgil huffed and rubbed his eyes, picking Zapp up and looked around "What time is it..?" He asked in a mumbled

"Somewhere around seven or eight I think, I don't know my phone's dead"

Virgil hummed and went to get up when a shock sent through him and he winced, tensing up

Roman was about to go grab his bag and hen he saw it, hesitantly he turned back to the emo "You alright?" He asked

Virgil shook his head (not like 'no' just like shaking your head to clear it) before clearing his throat "Fine- Sorry" he let out a breath and got up, grabbing his bag and setting Zapp in it while Roman grabbed his own bag.

-=-

The group met up around Lunch, there were grade-based group classes throughout this week for everybody to showcase what they can do with their abilities for the teachers [even if all the students were there too].

Today was their grade and this 'class' was right after lunch so they walked there together and hopped in line.

They went through every student individually, had them show off their abilities and then quarter way through realized this was stupid and had a few more teachers come out so they could test more people at once.

The group got split up to different teachers and when it came for each of them to test [at the same time] something.. Happened..?

Luckily, they were the last ones out there, so nobody except the teachers saw this. But they each showed their own abilities and then when they were about to leave each of the group unintentionally activated their second set of abilities.

Logan straight up froze the teachers hands to his clipboard, Virgil electrocuted his tester, Patton opened a hole in the ground and managed to get stuck in it and Roman set the grass on fire.

So

Panic and confusion.

The teachers all jolted and moved away from the group..

"Well I guess that's one mystery solved.." Roman chuckled lightly and awkwardly, Virgil apologized quickly to his tester who appeared rather frazzled now.

Patton's tester was laughing a bit and trying to help him out of the ground, Roman stomped out the fire and, seeing as the fire had come from him, went to see if he could help Logan's tester with the ice.

"We should discuss this somewhere" Logan informed, watching Roman melt the ice.

"What exactly.. Was that?" asked one of the teacher, Virgil and Roman were about to speak up when Logan explained

"From what we can tell, we have a shared set of abilities as well as a psychic connection. We are not sure how seeing as this is in fact new to the four of us"

The teacher looked at each other and all wrote something down on their clipboards before sighing "Alright, thank you boys, you're free to head home since this ran a bit longer than it should have"

_ Idiot, you could have hurt him _

_ Somebody could've gotten hurt, you're such an idiot _

Virgil tensed a bit and fiddled with his hands, Roman, Patton and Logan were talking as the group walked home but Virgil wasn't in the mood to partake in any of this.

_ Useless _

_ Dangerous _

_ All you can do is hurt people _

_ Nobody likes you _

They're just hanging out with you so they can break you once they gain your trust

Virgil didn't notice Patton calling his name, the group had stopped and Virgil [even lost in his thoughts] had as well.

_ Idiot _

_ Can't even pay attention to your friends _

_ They probably hate you _

_ So many issues _

"Virgil!" Patton shouted, grabbing Virgil by the shoulders causing him to gasp and push the father friend away

"Virgil?" Roman hesitantly called.

Virgil shook his head and sighed "Sorry, i'm fine, sorry-" he waved his hand, running the other one through his hair.

_ Annoying _

Virgil twitched a little and his spike of anxiety triggered his new ability, sending a shock through everybody around him.

"Virgil, calm down, you're fine" Patton comforted "We're here, you're alright"

Virgil let out a breath, giving Patton a small smile. He looked down a street at his house and remembered both his moms worked later than he went to school on weekdays.

His smile fell a bit and he sighed "Do you guys think we could like.. go train our new abilities?" He asked "My moms aren't home and I don't wanna be alone" he admitted

The group looked like they contemplated it before shrugging, "I suppose, my parents are on a business trip so I do not need to worry"

"My moms are uh- busy- so-" Roman smiled "I'm down"

"And I just have to tell my dads I'll be out a little late, they'll be okay with it!" Patron grinned, pulling out his phone "Where are we gonna go?" He asked

"Uhm..Oh-! we could go to the school training field!" Roman called

Everybody nodded "That works" Logan responded "Let's go, then" he gently guided Patton by the shoulder so he didn't run into anything

-=-

Once arriving on school property Virgil had them shut up and headed inside the building, listening for anybody in the building "Think it's empty" He informed, jogging back to the small group who nodded.

The group nodded and they headed for the fields, hopping the fence that surrounded it "So.. should we do this on our own, or?"

"I believe that would be the most efficient" Logan replied, nodding.

So the group spread out a bit, each beginning to practice their own abilities

By the time the sun began to set everybody was exhausted and had severly overused their abilities.

During the practice they hadn't really noticed but now that they were done they all had a sudden exhaustion hit them. "I can call my mom to come get us" Virgil informed, the four of them laying on the ground.

Roman and Patton nodded "Please" Roman chuckled a little.

Virgil sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket, tempted to take off his hoodie due to him overheating. He dialed his mom.

"What's up, kid?" she answered

"Can you come get me and my friends from the school?"

"The fuck are you still doing at school?" she laughed

"We were using the field for something and don't wanna walk home" he continued, chuckling lightly "Pleaseeee" he begged

She laughed a bit more before sighing "Yeah, sure, I'll come get y'all. Your friends gonna stay the night or should I take them home?"

"You guys wanna spend the night?" he asked, looking back at them and moving the phone down a bit

"Yeah!" Patton and Roman shouted, Logan chuckled and bit and nodded

"I suppose"

"They'll spend the night" he told his mom before telling her he loves her and hanging up.

"She's on the way" he flopped back down, letting out a breath.


	6. Chpt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication  
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head

"Hey boys!" Lucielle called, getting out of her black jeap and flexing her wings a big "Let's go!"

Virgil got up and chuckled, helping Patton up while Roman and Logan got up on their own before they all walked over.

"Hey, I'm Lucielle, Virgil's mom" she introduced, getting back in the car while everybody followed, "Virgil usually has trouble making friends so you guys must be pretty cool" she chuckled a bit and Virgil facepalmed in the front seat, sinking down a bit.

Roman and Patton giggled a bit "Of course, we're the best" Roman did a little dramatic pose and Virgil reached back and smacked him causing everybody to laugh.

"Mom, this is Roman, Patton and Logan" Virgil introduced, gesturing respectively once they were at a stop light.

She nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you guys" she smiled a bit before returning her focus to the road.

The group talked casually as they drove and got to the house pretty quickly, hopping out of the car and inside. "Cynth, come meet Vee's friends!" Lucielle shouted, setting the keys down by the door.

Virgil sighed "I'm sorry" he mumbled to his friends who chuckled lightly, Cynthia came out pretty quickly and grinned

"Hello, boys!" she greeted "I'm Cynthia, sorry if the two moms thing is a little strange-"

"I have two dads and Roman has two moms so it's not strange to us!" Patton smiled, Logan nodded, not interested in talking about his own parents, not that he really could.

Cynthia giggled a bit "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" she smiled, Virgil yawned, introducing his friends to her before dragging them upstairs and into his room.

"It's a bit of a mess, sorry" he mumbled, jumping onto his bed and pulling out some pillows and blankets from a trunk at the end of his bed.

Roman hopped onto the couch Virgil had in his rather decently sized room and Patton set up on the floor with Logan next to him, they all said goodnight before Virgil got up and turned off the main light, leaving dull purple fairy lights the only thing left.

-=-

Morning came sooner than they would have liked, luckily though it was the weekend.

Virgil was up before everybody as usual, awoken by his ma who wanted to talk to him about going back and if he was okay.

Cynthia leaving woke up Roman who groaned as he sat up "I feel like shit" he grumbled.

Virgil chuckled lightly and looked over to him "C'mere"

Roman huffed and got off the couch, sitting on the edge of Virgil's bed, his exhaustion evident.

"What's that?" Virgil asked, pointing at a small circle-looking burn on Roman's chest.

"What?" Roman looked down, furrowing his brows "I don't know, wasn't there before.." he mumbled pulling his shirt forward a bit so he could look at it "It's small though, maybe it's just from my ability?"

Virgil shrugged, yawning and stretching out "I gotta get changed" he grumbled, getting up and walking over to his closet, pulling off his hoodie and tossing it on the floor nearby

"Woah" Roman mumbled, getting up quickly and looking at Virgil's reflection while standing behind that "What's that?"

Virgil looked at him then in the mirror, seeing "A lichtenberg scar..?" along his neck and likely down his chest a bit "What the fuck.. Wake Logan-"

Roman hummed, a little worried now, and walked over to wake Logan, he shook the smartest of the group until he huffed and got up "Yes, Roman?" he called, reaching for his glasses.

"Can elemental abilities cause physical marks?" Virgil called, pulling a new shirt on while facing away from them.

"I'm not sure, why?"

Roman crouched down and picked up Logan's wrist, "Cause I think we all got some" he mumbled, Logan took his wrist from Roman's grasp, looking over his hand. His fingers had what appeared to be frostbite on the tips

"If it is a side effect it shouldn't be detrimental, I can do some research soon if it would calm you"

Virgil sighed, grabbing a fresh hoodie and pulling it on "Yeah, please.." he let out a breath.

Patton stirred a bit and sat up, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. "Gah-" he pulled his hand away, looking at Roman "What is on my face-?" he asked worriedly.

Everybody looked at him, "Are those flowers?" Virgil asked, hopping onto the bed and leaning over it to look at everybody.

"Why do I have flowers on my face-?" Patton asked, looking around at his friends.

"We suspect it's a side effect from the elemental abilities, we all got some sort of mark that appears to relate to our secondary abilities." Logan informed "I don't believe it is any reason to panic."

_ You know, this probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't asked them to go train _

Virgil took in a breath and pushed himself up "Well, breakfast?" he called, getting up and heading for the door.

Everybody chuckled a bit and got up, following Virgil downstairs and to the kitchen where the island was set with eggs and bacon and a note.

Virgil took a look at the note and sighed a little "They're out, house is free for the day, wanna stay another night or at least until we figure this out" he offered, tossing the note out and sitting down to eat with his friends at the island.

"Sure" Roman shrugged

"Yeah!" Patton clapped and Logan gave a simple nod.

-=-

They ate their breakfast and ended up chilling out in the living room playing on Virgil's Wii.

I know it's old, leave me alone.

"Oh oh oh!" Roman shouted, currently looking through the games.

He whipped out Just Dance and grinned, showing it off to everybody.

Patton gasped and bounced up and down "Yes!" he shouted, clapping happily.

Virgil and Logan weren't as interested but figured they didn't really have a choice.

"Hang on hang on hang on- I'm not dancing in this" Roman laughed "Besides, we need clothes for tomorrow, can we run over to our houses and get some stuff?"

Everybody nodded, they agreed on splitting up so Virgil went up to his room to get changed into something more appropriate to exercise while the rest ran home.


	7. Chpt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication  
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head
> 
> _   
>  __ _

Virgil huffed, sitting on the floor of the living room. The door opened and Roman, Virgil and Logan entered the house each with a bag.

"Took you long enough" he called, seeing that they'd also changed- well, Logan hadn't.

Logan was also refusing to participate sO

Roman had changed out of his jacket and into a red tank-top, white jean shorts and a pair of tenishoes. Patton was in a light blue t-shirt and white shorts with some tenishoes.

Virgil was wearing a purple tank top with a hood on the back of it and black skinny jeans [cause fuck wearing shorts]. Handfulls of bracelets decorated both hands and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

The group laughed a bit while Logan took a seat nearby so they could all play, Roman and Patton took off their shoes and loaded up the game.

They spent like two hours playing and even got Logan in on one of the games, though he didn't play any more than that. They shut off the wii and flopped down onto the couch while Logan switched it to the firestick so they could watch some tv.

Virgil slid down the couch and onto the floor, Patton sat on the couch with Roman and Logan sat in a nearby chair.

"So what should we watch?"

"I think we should get lunch-" Roman chuckled

"There's a Blaze's nearby" Virgil informed, "We could walk there"

"Sounds good to me" Roman got up, going to pull his shoes on.

"I'm switching out of this though" Virgil pointed out, "I'll be quick"

Everybody nodded, working on getting their shoes on and the stuff they'd need to go out together.

It took like five minutes for Virgil to come back down carrying his black messenger bag that had Zapp in it again. He wore an oversized black-purple flannel hoodie with a black t-shirt under it now and had a pair of black combat boots on. "Alright, let's go" he called, heading for the door and leading the group down the sidewalk

They'd gotten their pizza and sat outside, Virgil was curled up in his chair and leaning on Roman with his phone out, Roman was eating and chatting with Patton while Logan had his laptop out and was doing a bit of research.

Virgil jolted a bit and sent a shock through Roman before laughing lightly "Sorry-" he giggled while Roman looked down him, fake annoyed.

"Oh come on!" he held his phone up and showed Roman what he was watching "It scared me" he chuckled before returning his phone to infront of him, not bothering to move off of Roman who had let a smile out.

Patton giggled a little watching them, seeing the look Roman gave Virgil when he looked away "You two are adorable" he gushed and the two looked at him, blushing before quickly distracted themselves.

-=-

{{Well we got a pinch of fluff, back to full fledged angst}}

Virgil huffed, it was three in the morning, his moms came home a few hours ago and everybody was asleep still.

The emo sat up and set his hands out, making little sparks from his fingertips.

_ Worthless _

_ Annoying _

_ Damaged _

_ Disgusting _

Virgil huffed, getting out of his bed and leaving the room as quietly as he could, walking to the bathroom.

_ **TRIGGER WARNING** _

Vrgil locked the door behind him and walked over to the bathtub sitting down in it silently.

He sat there silently for a bit before he pulled off his jacket and bracelets, revealing scars.

They were old, it'd been years since he'd done anything like this, he knew it wasn't smart, he knew he shouldn't be doing this and that a few words shouldn't cause such a downfall of emotions but he couldn't help it.

He sighed quietly, staring at the scars before getting up and grabbing a small box from the bottom drawer, inside was a handful of glass shards.

He pulled one out and plopped back down in the bathtub.

He sat there silently for a few, a few tears escaping.

Course, he ends up having friends, he has wonderful parents and he's more powerful than a lot of the human population but..

He wasn't sure why he felt this way, nothing could cause it, nothing was wrong, sure he was a little overwhelmed and confused but it wasn't bad enough for this.

But he was sad.

He didn't have a reason for it, he just was, so he slid the glass along his wrist.

He spent a while in there, watching blood drip from his wrist before he stopped, cleaning off the shard he put it away and began cleaning the cuts.

Virgil bandaged the cuts and covered them up with his bracelets and then with his jacket before he unlocked the door and returned to his room where his friends lay asleep.

The emo pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on and off for a while, watching the flame while the stinging in his arm kept him calm and grounded, eventually he leaned over and lit the vanilla candle that sat on his nightstand, put the lighter in his pocket and layed down to try and sleep.

-=-

Virgil awoke around noon to the stinging on his wrists causing him to wince a bit.

The emo sighed and sat up, looking around his room to find it without his friends.

Zapp crawled up onto the bed with him and mewed a few times "Oh.." he chuckled "You want food?" he asked the kitten, scritching its head.

Virgil stretched out "Alright, let's go" he mumbled, getting out of bed and heading over to the kitten's area to pour some food out.

After feeding Virgil pet the kitten and left his room, sighing lightly. He looked around the house before finding his friends in the living room just chilling. "Hey" he greeted them tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning! We couldn't wake you up, sorry we left the room-" Patton began to ramble a bit and Virgil chuckled running a hand through his hair

"It's fine, I didn't sleep until late so I needed the sleep"

"Didn't you go to sleep at the same time as us?" Roman inquired, turning around on the couch where he sat.

Virgil hummed "Not really, I stayed in bed but I didn't sleep until... four?"

"Virgil!" Patton scolded "Sleep is really important" he continued.

"Yeah yeah.." Virgil mumbled, stretching a bit. He did his best to hide the stinging he felt on his arms and seemingly succeeded.

Virgil plopped down on the floor under Roman, leaning on the theatre nerds legs while he played with his hoodie sleeves.

After a few minutes Patton tapped him on the shoulder and waved him to follow, so he did.

Patton brought him to the hallway and asked, "Are you okay..?" in a gentle tone

"Yeah, why? I told you I just didn't sleep well"

"Your wrists hurt" Patton replied, picking up Virgil's wrists gently.

"What?" Virgil laughed lightly, pulling his arms away and holding them close to his chest while he fiddled with his hands "I don't know what your talking about, Patt"

"Some empaths can feel others physical pain" he explained "Virgil, why do your wrists hurt?"

Virgil huffed a bit "Nothing, Patton, stop prying" he snapped a bit "Sorry.." he ran a hand through his hair "I'm fine.."

"Virgil.. You can talk to me, please, I just want to know you're alright"

"I am, Patton, there isn't any need to worry" Virgil tried to reassure, "I'll be fine.." now he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself

"Virgil.." Patton looked at him sympathetically "If you don't tlk about it with me you probably won't talk about it with anyone and I just want you to be able to vent"

"Patton, stop prying, please" Virgil begged a bit, about to continue when-

"Are you guys okay?" Roman appeared in the doorway, clearly worried.


	8. Chpt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS  
> "—" (Italic) is the telepathic communication  
> "—" (Italic-Underlined) are the voices in Virgil's head

"Yeah.." Virgil mumbled, turning and walking over to him

"We're fine" Patton smiled, watching Virgil just lean on Roman who gave him a small hug. "I just wanted to make sure he was alright, he seems fine though, guess my ability is on the fritz" he chuckled, heading back to the living room.

Virgil sighed a bit, just chilling in Roman's hold "I wish none of this ever happened" he mumbled "Maybe I'd still be sane" he let out a quiet, sad chuckle

"Vee, what's wrong?" Roman asked gently, holding the emo up.

Virgil didn't respond, continuing to silently lean on him, "Virgil" Roman insisted, lowering the two onto the ground to lean on the wall where Virgil curled up in his lap.

The two were just quiet for a little while before Virgil got the will to adjust himself and pull his sleeves up, take off his bracelets.

It was just bandages but they were already pretty bloody and Roman immediately took his hands "Vee.." Roman mumbled sympathetically "Virgil.. Why.."

"I don't know.. I just-" he pulled a hand away and wiped at his eyes "I didn't- I don't-" he stumbled over his words, not wanting to over share.

"Virgil.." Roman whispered before releasing his gentle grasp and pulling Virgil into more of a hug, "I'm so sorry, if you ever feel like doing this again you tell me, you tell us, we're here for you"

Virgil nodded, cuddling against Roman "Thank you.."

-=-

The four of them spent the night at Virgil's again, sleeping mostly in the living room. Sunday, was thoroughly boring so we're skipping over it- basically the three just went home and Virgil played video games.

Monday however we get spice in our life- well- in their lives.

Virgil woke up in his bed and he could tell today was going to suck. The little bit of sun that shone through his blackout curtains burned through his eyes, he could hear his mom snoring in her room down the hall and the people next door arguing. The dog across the street was barking and it was spurring a headache. The clothing he wore, jeans and a t-shirt, scratched against his skin uncomfortably and the bad taste in his mouth he'd gotten was almost enough to make him gag- that paired with the smell of eggs and bacon Ma was cooking.

He got out of bed slowly, nausea pooling in his stomach. He'd make it through the day, itd he fine, just get through school and then go to sleep.

He went through his morning lazily, pulling on a hoodie and his shoes, he grabbed his bag and fed Zapp before he headed out the door without breakfast.

He would've put earbuds in to listen to music if he wasn't afraid of blowing his eardrums out. Upon arriving at the school a few minutes late he headed to his first class which, luckily, was a rather quiet one.

Second period, third period, lunch, fourth period, fifth period, sixth per- oh here we go.

"Virgil!" Patton called cheerily just as Sixth Hour ended, he and Logan sat on the other side of the room as Virgil and Roman was in that class. The emo winced at the shouting, which from what he could tell wasn't actually shouting but god did it crack into his skull like a siren.

His whole day had been like this, it'd gotten progressively worse as usual but he'd made it through the day. As Patton and Logan arrived at his desk where he's just pulled his sound-proof headphones on and is currently packing up his bag. "Hey, Pat" Virgil replied, holding back a cringe at his own volume.

Patton frowned a bit at the headphones and Virgil didn't seem to notice until the silence- which was initially welcomed- became awkward. "I can still hear you" Virgil suddenly said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and turning to the two of them.

"How-?" Patton began but Logan, obviously the king of knowledge, cut him off.

"Likely his enhanced senses allow him to hear past the 'soundproof' barrier the headphones provide- unless they're not soundproof" Logan explains, putting quotation fingers mark thing around 'soundproof', Virgil nodded in response.

"You three, out, please" they heard the teacher call, trying her best not to sound mean. The three quickly glanced around the room to realize they were alone.

"Sorry!" Patton called, leasing the small group out of the classroom and out of the school where Roman met up with them.

"Where were you? I waited forever" he whined, Virgil jolted a bit at his voice since he'd come out of no where. "What's up with edgy pikachu over there-?" He asked, gesturing to Virgil.

Patton shrugged and Logan didn't respond, he didn't like admitting he didn't know what was happening or that he was wrong- he didn't want to assume and be wrong either. They then turned to Virgil expectantly.

Virgil didn't seem to notice at first until he glanced over at he silence, he'd been listening in on a conversation happening down the street- some guy cheated on his boyfriend and it was incredibly entertaining. "Wh- huh-?" He started, now that he wasn't focusing on just his heightened hearing he was suddenly jerked back into having sandpaper clothes, a nasty taste in his mouth and the disgusting smell of nearby students. Plus the blinding sun wasnt helping.

Roman gestured to Virgil's headphones, looking a little confused. Virgil raised a brow and Logan put in, "He can still hear us"

"Oh- uh- what's with the headphones-?" Roman asked, Virgil shrugged. He was focusing on not abruptly telling Roman to stop talking so loud cause he sounded like a train but he knew it was just him.

"I've got music pl-"

"No you don't"

Virgil frowned, looking at Logan clearly annoyed. "It doesn't matter" he turned his attention ahead of him and started walking. The rest followed.

They ended up walking in silence for a while before Virgil slowed to the back of the group and everybody else started chatting. "Virgil!" He heard someone shout and his hands went to his ears instinctively, stopping and flinching back.

He looked up at his friends, seeing Patton and Logan a little concerned and Roman worried, he was the one who'd called for him.

Virgil looked around the area, slowly pulling his hands from his headphones. He mouth was slightly agape and the smell of a dumpster in a nearby alley was making its way into his mouth- he nearly gagged.

The people across the street had dogs barking in their house, that garbage reeked of something dead. Did his clothes turn to tiny knives when he wasn't looking?

Then he heard Roman calling his name again, still loud. The dramatic character pulled off his headphones in an abrupt fit of anger and Virgil's knees went weak.

Three streets away was a baby crying, three houses down some kids were loudly playing in their back yard. At the end of the road someone was jumping on a trampoline and the squeaking of the old springs screamed in protest.

"Virgil Storm!" Roman shouted and Virgil crumbled to the floor, hands over his ears and face scrunched up in pain.


End file.
